danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Juzo Sakakura
Juzo Sakakura (逆蔵 十三 Sakakura Jūzō) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future. During his time at Hope's Peak Academy, his title was Ultimate Boxer (超高校級の「ボクサー」''chō kōkō kyū no "bokusā.") Juzo is a member of Future Foundation and the leader of the 6th Division. He is the executive in control of the Special Crime Investigation Unit that is featured in ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. Appearance Juzo is a tall, muscular man with an intimidating stature. He has short black hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. He wears a heavy dark-colored jacket with thick fur trimming and a red crest on his left shoulder. Underneath, he wears a white muscle shirt, black pants, and long black boots. His Future Foundation ID is pinned to the reverse side of his jacket's top button. Personality Juzo is rough and prideful. He has a harsh way of speaking and is very accustom to bullying and demeaning others. He is also prone to get physically violent, either on request or of his own volition. He is described by Misaki Asano as "the most aggressive person in Future Foundation." Despite this, he is incredibly loyal to Kyosuke Munakata and serves as his subordinate; he is unashamed and willing to dirty his own hands at Kyosuke's expense. History Prior to the Tragedy Juzo was scouted to attend Hope's Peak as part of the 74th Class as the Ultimate Boxer. After attending, he graduated alongside Kyosuke Munakata and Chisa Yukizome, 3-4 years before the Tragedy. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Episode 01 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy A picture of Juzo's photograph during his time at Hope's Peak Academy along with Kyosuke and Chisa can be seen on Chisa's table. During the Tragedy At some point after getting recruited by Koichi Kizakura for the Future Foundation, he became the head of the 6th Division. His responsibility as the 6th Division leader is to help maintain public order by suppressing threats, such as seeking out and neutralizing criminals categorized as "special," such as Ted Chikatilo and Killer Killer. He made a name for himself as being incredibly violent and strong, able to take down Ultimate Despair with just his fists. He is known to be aggressive and treats his underlings poorly, working them like dogs. He has many people who work under him, including Ikue Dogami, Takumi Hijirihara, and Misaki Asano who are investigators in the Special Crime Investigation Unit. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 - Bessatsu Shounen Zetsubou Magazine Juzo, dressed as Ted, kidnaps Misaki and Mekuru Katsuragi in order to lure Takumi to an arena. As part of his duties as the 6th Division leader, he has gathered information on him and discovered that he is Killer Killer. Chapter 4 - Sting Casino Murders He reveals himself after being confronted by the real Ted Chikatilo, who he had been impersonating in order to infiltrate the arena where The Killing Festival, a tournament where murderers face off against each other, was taking place. After blowing up a lifelike effigy of Makoto Naegi, he demonstrates his ex-Ultimate Boxer talent on Takumi by punching his square in the gut. Juzo drops him into a large cannon and taunts him. An explosion goes off in the stands and Takumi welcomes the real Ted Chikatilo, revealing that he had known who Juzo was the entire time. Juzo curses at him, but reveals himself to the astonishment of the crowd. Chapter 5 - Firework Lyric After being revealed, the crowds began to get restless at the sight of another Future Foundation member. They shouted and mocked Juzo, causing him to scream and threaten that he would punch all of them to death. According to Misaki's narration, Juzo made a name for himself due to his ability to bring down Ultimate Despair with just his fists, and is the most terrifying person in Future Foundation. People begin leaping from the stands and surrounded Juzo. Despite not having a weapon, Juzo mocked them and knocked out one of the attackers with a single punch. While fighting, Juzo tought back to before the Killing Festival when he had the former Ultimate Make-up Artist make a life-like corpse of Makoto Naegi so he could infiltrate the festival as Ted Chikatilo. When she asked him why it had to be Makoto, Juzo reasoned that he just couldn't stand him. When the Make-up Artist asked if he wanted to fight the dummy Juzo sneers that Makoto wasn't even worth the effort. Juzo thought about what a pain this was, that he had gone through all this trouble to try and apprehend Killer Killer to attract this much attention. He decided that he can't fight off all of these people himself and ordered the Special Forces to come in and take everyone affiliated with the Festival, dead or alive. Juzo losed track of the real Ted and screamed at him to stay put when he ran off. When Misaki bumped into something, Juzo told her to watch where she's going and be more careful. The two of them discover the body of the Secretary of Defense at the same time and look on with terrified expressions. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm During flashback, Juzo is seen on the bridge confronting members of Ultimate Despair alongside Kyosuke and Sonosuke Izayoi. While Kyosuke fought Peko Pekoyama, Juzo pressumably fought Akane Owari. Together, they defeated and restrained Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Peko Pekoyama, Nekomaru Nidai, and Akane Owari. Juzo was present in the boardroom with the other Future Foundation leaders waiting to open discussions on what to do about Makoto Naegi. When Great Gozu noted that the Remnants of Despair have become less active compared to their peak, Juzo angrily snapped that the number of instances didn't matter, and the fact that they were still alive at all is the problem. He turned to Kazuo Tengan and attempted to convince him to see things from his extremist viewpoint, saying that the "old" Kazuo would have agreed without a doubt and Ultimate Despair, and anyone associated with them, deserved to be executed. They continued to argue until they eventually get off topic and Kyosuke entered the room. When the topic of the Remnants of Despair was brought up, Juzo commented that if they had just killed them when they first fought none of this would have happened and glared as Makoto enters the room. Kyosuke ordered Juzo to handcuff him and Juzo sarcastically apologized to Makoto, saying that he's sad to have to do this to the great "hero" who brought down Junko Enoshima. When Makoto tried to respond, Juzo punched him in the stomach. He told Kyoko Kirigiri to shut up when she patronized him, and said that none of them deserve to be called heroes after the amount of their comrades they sacrificed. He continued to assault Makoto until Great Gozu asked him to stop, before threatening him with violence if he continues. When the off-shore facility is under attack, Juzo was the first to accuse Makoto of having something to do with it and held him down at Kyosuke's request. As the sleeping gas is deployed in the boardroom, Juzo was one of the last people to pass out. Episode 02 - Hang the Witch Relationships Kyosuke Munakata Having met during their years at Hope's Peak, Juzo has a strong sense of respect for Kyosuke and is very loyal to him. After the events of the Tragedy, he was appointed as Kyosuke's right-hand man, and is willing to help him by any means necessary if it helps Kyosuke achieve his goals. Chisa Yukizome Juzo was frequently lumped together with Chisa, due to her closeness with Kyosuke when they were classmates. The two met through Kyosuke, who they both respect and are loyal to. They spent much of their time together at Hope's Peak Academy along with Kyosuke. Juzo seems bent on avenging Chisa's death. Makoto Naegi Juzo has a strong hatred for Makoto, and is often unable to look at or hear his name mentioned without showing disgust. His dislike was present long before Makoto had gone against protocol and sheltered the Remnants of Despair. In Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer, Juzo is shown to hate Makoto so much that he requested the former Ultimate Make-up Artist make a fake corpse in his image, which he used to infiltrate the Killing Festival and "murdered" in order to win over the crowd. When the Make-up Artist jokingly asked if Juzo was going to fight it, he answered that Makoto wasn't worth it. Juzo despises the fact that Makoto is labeled a "hero," and mockingly refers to him as such. He doesn't believe that he deserves to be called a hero, after all of the lives his actions have directly or indirectly sacrificed. Additional reasons for his hatred include Makoto's conflicting ideals, and the trouble that Makoto has ultimately caused for Kyosuke. Takumi Hijirihara One of the people that Juzo is ordered to dispose of. Because of his role in spreading Despair as the elusive Killer Killer, Juzo openly expresses hatred and disgust for him. Quotes Trivia * Given the timeline of events, he is thought to be between 22-24. * Jūzō (十三) is written using the kanji for thirteen (jū san, lit. "ten-three.") Though this belief comes primarily from Western culture, some Japanese do associate the number 13 with misfortune. Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Danganronpa Gaiden Characters